Antítese
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: Aquele que talvez não devesse mais ser nomeado, ainda que tal alcunha não tivesse jamais sido minha. A luz contra as escuridões.-gen


**Autora: Dark K.**

**Gênero: **angst/gen

**Observações: **fic escrita para a primeira tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo do Fórum 6V

* * *

><p><strong>antítese<strong>

Eu fui o demônio. O santo, o deus humano e o humano glorificado, com meu nome estampado como herói, clamado como puro, tomado como certo, tachado de correto – inquestionável, onisciente, onipresente.

Errado.

Marca indelével na história de nosso mundo e do outro, aquele que é lembrado por fazer o que é necessário em busca do Bem Maior. Nosso Bem Maior.

O Bem Maior no qual eu acreditava, que passei a desacreditar, que vi como eternamente errado, e que me fez quem eu sou, quem sempre fui, quem por toda a eternidade serei – aquele que faz o que deve ser feito. Aquele que vê mais longe que todos.

Aquele que manda a criança para a sua morte, que destrói pequenos pedaços da sua inocência ao longo do caminho, aquele que diz que gostaria de tê-lo visto ter uma chance em ser criança ao saber – _saber_, não imaginar, ou supor, mas tendo a mais plena certeza – de que ele jamais teria aquela chance.

Aquele que planeja cada passo, que aproveita cada cena, que faz de cada passo um jogo, uma aposta a ser vencida, conduzindo com maestria tudo aquilo que vejo como necessário.

Aquele que talvez não devesse mais ser nomeado, ainda que tal alcunha não tivesse jamais sido minha. A luz contra as escuridões.

O parceiro de um. O antagonista de outro.

O destruidor do próximo ícone, para que ele tivesse a coragem e as ferramentas necessárias para que fizesse tudo aquilo que eu, um dia, fiz.

Talvez o único arrependimento que eu tenha seja saber _precisamente_ o que irá se passar na alma daquele jovem uma vez que tudo esteja terminado. É o que se passa na minha. É o que sabia ser meu destino desde o dia que os olhos de Ariana perderam a luz.

É estar quebrado em mil pedaços, e jamais encontrá-los todos. É ter tanto medo de ver o mundo nas mãos erradas que o tomo para mim, sem que ninguém sinta.

É colocar todos os jogadores em seus lugares, saber de cada consequência, ver cada lágrima, entender cada súplica por compaixão, perceber a dor em cada olhar e tentar – _desesperadamente_ – sentir algo a mais do que a certeza de que é o correto. De que é o necessário. De que tem de ser feito.

A vida de muitos vale mais do que a vida de um.

Moldá-lo. Sem muito esforço, ao fim de tudo, quando todas as conclusões são, de fato, analisadas, mas moldá-lo desde o berço, desde o cobertor fino, a carta e a soleira de uma porta de subúrbio. E sentir satisfação ao vê-lo, sorrindo, magro, mas saudável e, de certa maneira, feliz.

E saber que, na parte mais sombria de minha alma - aquela que não é negra, porque jamais poderia _ser_ negra, porque eu jamais permitiria – mas nela, onde moram as sombras que escondo tão bem que todos aqueles ao meu redor pensam ser luz, a minha maior satisfação ao vê-lo não reside no fato de ver uma criança retornar ao mundo onde pertence, de onde jamais deveria ter saído.

Ela está, quase que inteira, na certeza de que ele já poderá ser o Salvador deste mundo quando ele o necessitar.

Mas seu substituto estará aguardando, ansiosamente, pelo seu fardo a ser carregado.

Vê-lo voltar-se para mim – um escudo, a sua proteção, a fonte de força, e conhecimento, coragem, auxílio e respostas – e saber que, de fato, isso nada mais é que uma ilusão, não passa do brilho azul de olhos cintilantes e palavras de encorajamento que, na verdade, não sei se vêm de mim, da afeição que tenho, _ou tento ter_, ou apenas da certeza de que aquela criança precisa de algo mais para mantê-lo ali. Para mantê-lo seguro. Para mantê-lo na luz.

Para que ele faça o que tem de fazer ao fim de tudo e garanta a salvação de um povo.

É saber também que apesar de tentar poupá-lo de todas as maneiras erradas, acabei por acertar, e estes acertos trouxeram sofrimento, e dor, e medo, e desconfiança, mas que, ao final de tudo, esses pequenos sacrifícios – pois todo sacrifício de uma pessoa só é pequeno – não seriam em vão. Tornaram o menino mais forte, a criança em jovem, o jovem em homem, o homem em guerreiro.

O guerreiro que caminha para a morte com a cabeça erguida, certamente com a mente ainda cheia de imagens daquele a quem odiou por tanto tempo, entendendo-o completamente pela primeira vez – vendo u inimigo como seu salvador.

Porque eu os fiz assim.

Cada noção, e passo, a atitude, verdades e mentiras, dores e alegrias, de uma maneira ou outra vistas e acompanhadas por mim.

Um maestro envolto em luz, orquestrando a sua sinfonia de sombras, mentiras, meias verdades, lágrimas, morte e dor.

A aposta da salvação em um conto de fadas. Uma última metáfora, talvez, para que o menino se visse, afinal, como o herói que de fato é.

E ao vê-lo caminhar para a morte, ao percebê-lo morrer com a cabeça erguida, sem medo, sem hesitação – apenas por saber que isso era o _certo a ser feito,_ sinto orgulho, alívio, uma certa alegria, e uma estranha sensação de dever cumprido.

O guerreiro fez o que deveria ter feito, sua missão está quase completamente cumprida.

E, pela primeira vez, ele duvida, ele sente medo, e quer, talvez, desistir.

E quando o guerreiro busca as respostas, quando se vê no lugar em que ele, mesmo que inconscientemente, sentia ser a divisória entre seu mundo real e seu mundo mágico, é em mim – minha imagem, tom de voz, impressões, e palavras enigmáticas, que ele tem a sua explicação. A única aceitável, a púnica que o faz voltar para o mundo dos vivos, aquela que ele precisava ouvir, apesar de já sabê-la.

E é ao notar que sou, ainda, seu herói, mesmo manchado de humanidade, de uma maneira que jamais fui quando era, ainda, vivo e humano, que percebo que talvez sim, meu arrependimento pelas minhas ações com aquele menino talvez fosse mais profundo do que eu mesmo supunha. Não pelo que fiz, pelo caminho que o fiz trilhar, pelas minhas ações que levaram, sim, ao fim da guerra, que eu sei estar próximo – mas pela fé depositada em alguém com tão pouca fé para chamar de sua, pela confiança cega e absoluta em alguém que jamais soube confiar.

Por cada vez que demonstrei fraqueza, apenas por saber que isso seria o que esperariam de mim. Pela dor que senti por todas as ações erradas.

Arrependo-me, talvez, das minhas escolhas, mas jamais dos resultados a que elas levaram. E este é, por fim, o meu fardo a ser carregado - a antítese tal qual poema barroco, sabendo que os resultados certos foram obtidos por todos os meios errados para aqueles que executaram meus planos que visavam apenas os fins, e usavam as pessoas ao meu redor como meios.

Esquecer-se do que é ser _um_ ser humano em prol do bem da _humanidade_.

Perceber o _Bem Maior_ e não ver que o bem de cada um talvez fosse mais importante.

Ver o menino decidir voltar para a guerra ao fim de uma conversa consigo mesmo, mas na qual ele só acredita por se ver representado em _mim_. Não me arrepender.

E ainda assim, desejar podido ter feito diferente.

Sabendo que, no fim, por mais que desejasse, jamais o faria.

**R E V I E W !**


End file.
